Site Update January 25th 2013
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on January 25th 2013. News 'General' *'The New Submission Process' DeviantART is proud to announce a new way to submit and share your art. dA's new submission process is powered by Sta.sh, our portable creative studio, making it quicker, easier, and more streamlined to submit art than ever before! Bugs fixes 'General' *Several obsolete, deleted categories still had deviations in them. *Firefox for Android was not recognized as a mobile browser. *For a brief period, Journals would always submit to the Personal category, no matter what category was selected. *Banned users could get stuck on the Llama Trade page. *For a short time, the navigation buttons for comments on some deviation pages were not working. *The Share button for Pinterest was broken on Prints pages. *The main menu was not working properly for Android browsers. *Blocked users visiting a critiqueable deviation received an odd message when trying to leave a critique. *.png images were not allowed into some categories where jpegs were allowed. *Under some circumstances, the profit display shown on a deviant's My Earnings page could be off by 1 penny due to a rounding error. This only affected the profit's display, and not the profit itself. *The "Next" and "Previous" buttons on a deviant's own Gallery and Favorites were briefly non-functional. 'deviantART muro ' *Some deviants encountered a redirect error when accessing muro from Internet Explorer 8 . *There were some errors in certain circumstances when entering text for the text brush. *When using deviantART muro in comments, the text brush was unintentionally selectable. *deviantART muro is now useable for smaller screen/window sizes. *The eraser tools were unintentionally disabled for drawing in selected areas. *There were slight cosmetic issues with the "Import Image" interface. 'Sta.sh / New Submit' *Editing a deviation's category and Prints settings did not work on mobile devices. *Changing a deviation's main file in editor did not visually display a change. *Instructions did not appear correctly on the "Submit Prints" and Premium Content checkboxes. *The Submit page did not have a "Reset submission" option for deviations created with Sta.sh Writer. *When editing already published deviations, the colors and button positions in modals were displaying incorrectly. *Premium Content was not remembered when "remember these settings" was selected. *The "saving" notification for autosave has been updated. *The "show preview" link for descriptions was moved outside of the text box, for the sake of clarity. *A checkbox to use default settings for prints was added. *A checkbox was added so the file being submitted as the deviation can also be included as Premium Content. 'Sta.sh Writer ' *There were some rendering issues in Sta.sh comments for Safari 6 users with Mountain Lion. *Clicking "done" on Sta.sh Writer while deviantART muro was still saving changes made to an image in the document would cause Sta.sh Writer to exit before the drawing changes had been saved. *The Writer sidebar would cover the screen, when leaving Sta.sh comments on mobile devices. *Some formatting issues occurred for literature and Journal thumbnails, particularly when included in a Journal. *The "Conversation" tab in Sta.sh comments would display a single column of thumbs, instead of two. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013